Twisted Lifes
by Kenshin-Freak-Kris
Summary: Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, and Tsubame are all regular teenagers living normal lifes, but what happens when the new girl Amaya comes?


Kaoru walked over to the lunch table the group always sat at, but all the seats were taken. Kaoru looked around at everyone then stopped on Sano, her boyfriend. She gave him the puppy dogface.  
"There's no way I am giving you my seat even though you are my girlfriend! But ," Sano grinned devilishly, "I will offer you my lap". Kaoru smiled for that was what she had hoped for. As Kaoru sat down on Sano's lap she said, to everyone, "My guardian left for the US yesterday and she won't be back for 2 months! And she didn't even tell anyone to check on me! She's so cool! All she said was, no police involved and no little Kaoru's running around when I get back. So I was thinking that I should have a party tonight! Anyone wanna come?" She smiled innocently at everyone. "Sure me and Aoshi will come!" Misao said delighted, Aoshi had finally agreed to go out with her. "I can come but I might have to leave early, depends on how drunk my guardian is today." Kenshin looked disappointed at the thought that he might have to leave early. "I'm afraid I can't come this time, my mom put me under house arrest for a week. She's such a dork I wish she was more like your guardian Kaoru!" Megumi's face was red with angry towards her mother. "Aww, that's to bad Megumi! Maybe next time. What about you baby, will you come?" She turned her head around and looked at Sano. "Sorry but I'm stuck doing a English project with that new girl, Amaya. Sorry babe." "Why don't you bring her with you? Maybe she will be fun." Kaoru offered. "I don't know she seems kinda shy." Sano said doubtfully. "Well we will just have to loosen her up, right everyone it could be fun!" Kaoru smiled looking around at everyone. "Yeah Sano bring her along!" Misao said, who was always positive. "Okay. Okay I bring her over."  
  
**  
Sano stood against his looking waiting for Amaya. The bell ending the school day had just rung, and he had to bring her to Kaoru's house. He looked down the rapidly emptying hallway and saw Amaya coming towards him. He walked over to her, "There's been a change in plans where both going over to Kaoru's house for a party, her guardian just left for a 2 month trip to the US."  
"But what about the project?" She looked nervous.  
"Look we can do it another day, consider yourself lucky you're on a one way ticket to being popular by being invited to hang with us. You just need to loosen up some." Sano smiled leading her out to his black mustang with flames down the side. He unlocked the passenger side door and said, "Hop in," he closed the door behind her and headed over to the drivers side.  
"Nice car," Amaya smiled looking over the leather seats and nice black interior.  
"Thanks, it's brand new. Cost me a fortune, but it was worth it. So where did you transfer from?" Sano turned down into a crowded neighborhood of big nice houses.  
"Well I was living with my mom in the US but the court found her a "unworthy" mother and sent me here to live with my father." Amaya fidgeted and looked out the window.  
"Did you really come from the US? That's so cool! So you have a messed up mother or something? Not to be rude but don't worry, Kaoru's parents abandoned her, Kenshin's died, Megumi's mom is a total bitch, and my parents left me on a sidewalk."  
"Man are you serous? My family isn't to bad 'cept for my mom she's crazy. So where does Kaoru live?"  
"Right.." Sano pulled up in front of a huge house, "Here! Don't be intimated Kaoru's guardian is rich, but both of them are cool."  
Sano and Amaya got of the car and walked up to the front door but instead of knocking Sano went right in, so Amaya followed. Sano showed her down the hall into this small room where Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, and Tsubame sat. "Everyone this is Amaya, Amaya this is well everyone." With that Sano went and sat down with Kaoru leaving Amaya sitting next to Tusbume.  
"Okay I will explain the rules for the game since we have some new people. Especially Yahiko and Tsubame, who I just decided where old enough to join our parties!" Kaoru smiled and let everyone break out with congratulations, and "aww yall are so kawaii!"  
Once everyone had died down Kaoru started again, "We're going to play spin the bottle but we have a little different rules then the normal game. Some spins the bottle and whoever spinner was it and whoever it lands on have to go up to my room and make out for ten minutes, then someone down here will make some kind of racket and they have to come back down. Okay?" Kaoru looked around, everyone looked excited except Tusbume who was a little red. "Lets see how about you spin first Yahiko since it's your first time maybe you will get lucky and it will land on one of the seniors!" Kaoru laughed and handed the bottle to Yahiko.  
Yahiko took the bottle and laid it down on the table and spun it, it spun round and round finally coming to a stop in front of Tsubame. Tsubame turned red but Yahiko just looked happier.  
"Okay you to get going your ten minutes start. NOW!" Kaoru said smiling at them, it would probably be the first time they make out. Yahiko and Tsubame stood up and headed up the stairs to Kaoru's room. Once they where in the room Yahiko shut the door just in case, Tsubame perched on the on the end of Kaoru's bed nervously. Yahiko could tell she was nervous so he sat down by her and said, "If you don't wanna Tsubame we don't have to, we can pretend we did. No one will know." "No, Yahiko this is something I wanna do it's just, just that this is my first time. I'm just nervous." Tsubame turned around to face him, and gathering all her courage, leaned over and kissed Yahiko. Yahiko wrapped his arms around her pulling her back with him so she was lying on top of him. Tsubame drew back for air and smiled at Yahiko, then she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you where my first Yahiko, thank you." She smiled again before Yahiko drew her back down for another kiss. Just as Yahiko drew back for air he heard them yelling down there that there time was up. So him and Tsubame went back down the stairs to join the group. "Aww the first make out for the Kawaii couple!" Sano yelled when they came down. Yahiko grinned, and Tsubame bushed letting a bright smile out. "Okay I think it should be. Aoshi's turn next!" Kaoru handed him the bottle. Aoshi spun the bottle and to Misao's greatest pleasure it landed on her. Misao jumped up and pulled Aoshi up with her guiding him up the stairs at a rather fast pace. Once they where in the room Aoshi wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing the back of her neck. Misao laughed, "Stop, Stop. Stop that Aoshi it tickles!" Aoshi stopped and whispered into her ear, "Aww, but I was just trying to have some fun!" Misao laughed and spun around to face him, "You know we both would have more fun on the bed," Misao let out a sly grin then laughed. "Oh I see how it is then!" Aoshi picked Misao up and laid her down on the bed. Moving down into a deep kiss filled with lust. Misao gladly played with his hair until they heard them yelling down stairs that their time was up. Misao and Aoshi went back down the stairs both wearing rather large grins. "Okay, let's see Sano how about you go next!" Kaoru handed the bottle to him. Sano laid it down on the table and spun it. It spun round and round for quite a while before it finally stopped. Amaya. It stopped on Amaya. Sano and Amaya stood up and started up the stairs, Kaoru gave them a death look but said nothing. Once in the room Amaya did the same thing as Tusbume, sat nervously on the end of the bed. Sano walked over to her, "Look, Amaya, just loosen up, there is nothing to worry about. Don't be so nervous. I mean I'm not that bad am I?" Sano smiled innocently at her. Well he is good looking, and he seems nice. Maybe this won't be to bad. It might even be fun. Amaya thought. Then she smiled up at Sano. She was still a little nervous but it was defiantly a start. Sano sat sideways beside her so he was facing her. He put one hand behind him holding himself up and moved the other one up Amaya's tiny thigh leaning into kiss her. To her surprise by the 2nd second of their kiss Amaya was enjoying herself to great degree and wanted more. Sano's hand continued to move up her thigh, under her skirt, until he reached her underwear, which he playfully, played with. Amaya let herself fall back so that Sano was on top of her, and the kiss soon turned into lust. After a few more seconds they heard the gang downstairs yelling that their time was up. Sano drew himself up and smiled at Amaya, "It wasn't so bad after all was it?" Amaya smiled, "Well it could have been better, just kidding!" And with that the two headed off down the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Sano was standing against his locker waiting for Amaya, they where going to go work on their project at his house. His thought's drifted back to yesterday when they where making out in Kaoru's bedroom. But Amaya soon interrupted him. "Hello? Sano?" Amaya looked at the zoned out Sano. She waved her hand in front of him and he jumped.  
"Oh, sorry I just kinda zoned out there." Sano started walking out to his car, still not totally there. Amaya followed him, curious to what he was thinking about. By the time Sano sat down in his car he was all there. "Are you sure you want to go to my house? My stepfather and his friends can be, well out of control sometimes, well all the time."  
Amaya quickly answered no she still wanted to go to his house, she really didn't want to have to take him to her house. It only took a few minutes to get to his house, and like Kaoru he lived in a HUGE fancy house. But before Amaya could get out Sano grabbed her hand, "Wait I need to tell you something," Amaya sat back down and closed the door looking at him.  
"Like I said before my step dad and his friends are out of control, don't be afraid of them when we pass them, just follow me and try not to notice them. But tell if any of them touch you!" With that Sano let go of her hand looked at her and slowly got out of the car. Amaya followed him wondering how bad his house could be. She followed Sano through a parlor and a long hallway with several closed doors, then they came to room filled with men smoking and drinking. Sano walked straight for the stairs, Amaya followed. Someone shouted Sano's name but he kept walking towards the stairs. Then a beer bottle fly by her and hit they wall smashing into pieces. And someone yelled.  
"Boy! When I talk to you, you look at me!"  
Sano turned around and looked at the man who spoke, Amaya guessed it was his stepfather.  
"Lookie here, you got a girlfriend with you Sano? Well why don't you introduce me to her?" The man laughed and took another drink.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Was all Sano said.  
"Then why the hell is she here?" The man looked drunk and angry.  
"We are working on a school project." Sano looked disgusted.  
"Well if she's not your girlfriend why don't you let me have her for a little while," The man behind her, who was the one who spoke, smacked her butt.  
Sano grabbed her away from him, "Don't touch her!" He screamed then hurriedly pushed her up the stairs, but Sano's stepfather had thrown another at Sano hitting him in the head, but Sano did not stop. Once they made it to his room Sano closed and locked the door. "Sorry about that, they erm." Sano looked down at his feet, then moved over to the bed and sat down. "So what is this project about again?"  
"Well we have to write a report on our views of Romeo and Juliet." Amaya went over to sit by him and noticed his head was bleeding where the bottle had hit him. "Sano! You're bleeding!"  
Sano looked up then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, never mind that it's okay. I'll be fine."  
"Don't be stupid! Let me look at it," Amaya kneeled on the bed to get a good look at his head, "There's still glass in there! Here hold still I will try to get it out." Amaya gently pulled the little bits of glass out of his head.  
But unlike Amaya who was thinking about his head, Sano was thinking about how her body was pressed against his. It fells so good, it feels right. But does this mean that I like her? She is hot, and he enjoyed making out with her yesterday. But what about Kaoru? I didn't really like her, there is just a physical attraction, and I planned on breaking up soon anyway. Anyways I think she likes Kenshin. Maybe something will-Amaya asking if he had a bandage to put on his head cut off Sano's trail of thought.  
"Yeah hold on," Sano got up and walked over to his dresser and opened up a draw. After a few seconds of moving stuff around he pulled out a large bandage and handed it to Amaya. Amaya got up on her knees again and gently put the bandage over his wound. Sano could feel her body pressed against him again and he wanted so bad to touch her.  
"Done!" Amaya sat down on her feet looking at Sano, he was looking at her, "What?" Sano couldn't hold himself back no more he leaned over and kissed her, knocking her down so that she was lying down. Sano shifted his position so he was on top of her and started to kiss her again. Amaya, quite confused knew it was wrong but she kissed him back anyways.  
Sano's hand's found her back and he lifted her up so they where back in a sitting position. Sano ran his hands down her figure to her waist, then slowly slid his hands under he shirt sliding it up. Her skin was so soft and warm; it felt so good against him. He continued to lift her shirt up until he had to stop kissing her and pull it over her head. And started kissing her again, letting her play with his own shirt before letting her remove it.  
I shouldn't be doing this he has a girlfriend, but it feels so good.Amaya groaned, she felt his hands creep up to undo her bra, she shouldn't do this she couldn't. She stopped kissing him. "Please Sano, you have a girlfriend you shouldn't be doing this."  
Sano looked at her baffled, he had thought she was enjoying it as much as him. "Sorry, I, I thought you wanted it too." Sano looked away from her, embarrassed.  
"It's not that Sano, I really, really like you, but you have a girlfriend. It's not right." Amaya reached out for her shirt but Sano already had it and was slipping it over her head for her.  
"I guess you are right," Sano looked down at his notebook on the floor, then over at the clock. 6:oo, he should take her home. "Look it's late let me take you home and we can start the project tomorrow." Sano stood up and slipped his shirt and jacket on. Amaya straightened her clothes and gathered her stuff.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what do you guys what to do tonight? I know we usually go over my house on Fridays but I was thinking about going to see that new movie, The Last Samurai. What do you guys think?" Kaoru looked around at everyone. Sano had broke up with Kaoru earlier that day, but she had already asked Kenshin out by the next class. Amaya was the first to answer, "Me and Sano can't make it, we have to work on the project, it's due Monday and we have barely began." Kaoru gave Amaya a death glare, she knew it was her fault Sano broke up with her. Everyone else said that they could go except Misao and Aoshi because they had practice.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sano pulled up into the driveway of Amaya's house, it was a small house with a nice yard surrounding it. Sano got out of the car and walked over to open the door for Amaya. Amaya led the way up to the door, but before opening it she took a deep breath and looked back at Sano who gave her a confused smile.  
Once inside the house Amaya led them down a small hallway in to a kitchen where her father was. Amaya blushed crimson, "Sano this is my father, Dad this is Sano the boy I told you about." Sano looked over at Amaya's father. He was dressed in a black skirt and pink shirt with a fur coat, he was wearing makeup and a long black wig. 


End file.
